A manual operating mode for moving a robot by manually applying forces and/or torque upon said robot is known from DE 10 2013 218 823 A1.
In such a manual operating mode, forces and/or torque applied externally upon the robot and thus in particular forces and/or torque applied manually upon the robot can be determined advantageously based on joint forces and/or joint torque detected and determined using a model of the robot.
The manual operating mode is therefore sensitive to errors of the model, in particular a robot-controlled load, and the detection of the joint forces and/or joint torques. In particular, here unexpected and/or undesired reactions of the robot may occur when switching into the manual operating mode.
For example, the weight force of a robot-guided load not reflected in the model or registered as too light might lead to an unexpected and undesired sagging of the robot due to the switching into the manual operating mode, since this weight force is erroneously detected as a vertical force manually applied upon the robot for moving said robot. In an operating mode preceding the manual operating mode, in which the robot is, for example, (only) position-controlled or shows higher impedance, the same load not modeled or simulated too lightly leads at best to a reduced precision of positioning.
The objective of the present invention is to improve the control of a robot.